Tnt Drabbles
by Honeybee1111
Summary: This is a series of TnT drabbles written for The Delphic Expanse fan community. Includes Oops! and others.
1. Oops!

_This drabble was written in response to a challenge at The Delphic Expanse Fan community. The prompt was: Grease. _

* * *

T'Pol strode onto the bridge. She sat down and nodded toward a relieved Hoshi, who had been alone. Archer was visiting Shran's ship, and a Vulcan vessel had arrived, asking questions.

T'Pol spoke to the Vulcan Captain, assuaging his concerns. As T'Pol headed for the door, Hoshi noticed a stain on the back of the Vulcan's normally impeccable uniform.

"Commander," whispered Hoshi, "It looks like you sat in grease. . . no wait, it's a handprint."

Hoshi blushed as she realized the hand was bigger than T'Pol's and facing the wrong direction.

"I must return to engineering," replied the Vulcan, eyebrow raised.


	2. Purely Clinical

_Disclaimer: I don't own trek. This is for fun not profit._

_Rating: PG_

_A/N: Written in response to the word prompt: Cold  
_

* * *

"Do my hands feel cold to you?" asked Trip, as he began to rub his hands together to create friction.

Earlier, T'Pol had shivered as Trip firmly pressed his fingers into her vertebrae.

"A human's lower body temperature makes skin on skin contact feel cool, yes," she replied, "but not uncomfortably so."

"Really?" replied Trip as he pressed his fingers into the next vertebrae, "Why'd you shiver?"

T'Pol breathed carefully in and out. "The sensation of your touch was intense."

Trip bit his lip and suppressed a grin. I can't imagine why I thought there was something sexual about this.


	3. Long Story

The prompt for this one: _library_.

* * *

T'Mir stomped into the kitchen, purposely showing emotion.

"I was at the library accessing Earth's news wires," she spat.

Her dad, at the stove, looked up from his marina sauce while her mother, seated at the table, continued to read her PADD.

"I thought you went to study for your physics exam," said her mother calmly.

T'Mir glared. The news archives weren't just inaccurate. They were filled with lies.

"It says you two broke up. . . and Dad, it says you're _dead_."

Her parents looked at one another then at her.

"It's a long story," drawled her dad, sounding almost amused.


	4. The Horizon

The prompt for this one: _horizon_.

* * *

Trip had enjoyed visiting _Horizon_, meeting Travis's family and tinkering with the ship's warp drive. What he didn't enjoy was the awkward silence in the shuttle as he and Commander T'Pol returned to _Enterprise_.

"Those kids sure were adorable," he said.

"Most species find children aesthetically pleasing," she replied, "Evolutionarily, it encourages care taking of the young."

"That one boy, he seemed taken with you. And vice-versa."

T'Pol raised her eyebrow.

"You want kids commander?" he asked, surprising himself.

"Vulcans are expected to reproduce."

"But do you _want_ kids?" he pressed, unsure why he was so interested in the answer.


	5. Collateral Damage

The prompt: _damage_.

* * *

She stood there, gloriously naked. Then, she jumped into his arms and kissed him on the mouth, warm and open. Despite her aggression, she trembled in his arms. As their tongues danced, Trip's entire body ached to be closer to her, and he knew of only one way to accomplish that.

It would be so easy, except for the collateral damage.

He froze, pulling back slightly. They locked eyes.

"This isn't right," he whispered. "It's not Vulcan."

She glared at him, so violently that she scared him a little.

"It's very Vulcan," she whispered. "Just a side not seen by humans."


	6. The Pilgrimage

Disclaimer: Star Trek is not my property; no profit made.

This story was written in response to the Delphic Expanse's Drabble Game prompt: pilgrimage.

* * *

The little town, nestled in the mountains, seemed a bit out of time, even for Earth. The brick buildings dated from the previous two centuries, with storefronts along the main street. T'Pol breathed in the mountain air, detecting the aromas of hemlock and oak.

She made sure the scarf she'd tied around her ears was secure, and she entered the town's one drinking establishment. Attempting to fit in, she ordered a beer. She could stand the beverage this one time.

"What brings you to Carbon Creek, pretty lady?" asked the bartender.

"A pilgrimage," she replied as she took a sip.


	7. Flowers

Written for the Playlist Drabble Challenge at the Delphic Expanse. The song is "Flowers, by Buzzround.

* * *

T'Pol brushed the dust off her skirt and adjusted the headband that hid her ears. The town was distant on the horizon. The horse they had rented was taking a drink from a cool, clear creek.

Trip had filled their canteens, but he still knelt on the ground. Oddly, he appeared to be harvesting botany samples. He stood up and handed her a group of pleasant-smelling yellow flowers.

She was touched that he remembered her sensitivity to the planet's scents and thanked him.

"I'd bring you some every day if I could," he said with a puzzling grin.


	8. The Tuckers Visit a Landmark

Written for the Playlist Drabble Challenge at the Delphic Expanse. The song is "Istanbul (Not Constantinople) by They Might Be Giants

* * *

T'Pol looked up at the grand, mosaic ceiling. The windows which had been cut into the dome allowed sunlight to pour forth, bathing the room in an ethereal light. It was truly one of the most impressive buildings on Earth, rivaling the most beautiful structures on Vulcan.

She glanced over at her mate, who held their small daughter in his arms. T'Mir appeared mesmerized, and Trip was explaining to her how the ancient Byzantine builders had constructed the cathedral.

"I am confused on one point. Why does the guide refer to Constantinople when the city is called Istanbul?" asked T'Pol.


End file.
